In recent years, among mobile terminals such as cellular phones, electronic devices are increasingly provided with a contact detection unit, such as a touch sensor or touch switch, as a member for detecting an operation by the operator. Electronic devices provided with a contact detection unit are in wide use apart from mobile terminals as well, in devices such as calculators or ticket vending machines, household appliances such as microwave ovens, televisions, or lighting appliances, industrial devices (factory automation equipment), and the like.
A variety of types of such contact detection units are known, including a resistive film type and a capacitive type. All of these types of contact detection units detect contact by the operator's finger, a stylus pen, or the like. Typically, an electronic device provided with a contact detection unit displays images (referred to below as “objects”) such as operation keys or buttons (referred to below simply as “operation key or the like”) on the display screen of a display unit provided on the rear face of the contact detection unit. When the operator presses an object displayed on the display screen, the contact detection unit is configured to detect contact at the position of the press.
A known electronic device resolves erroneous input operations, such as misalignment or multiple input that are characteristic for each operator, by adjusting the allowable input area individually for each operator (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Furthermore, to prevent processing by the electronic device from being performed when the contact detection unit is simply brushed lightly with a finger, an electronic device has been proposed to accept input when a pressure load satisfying a predetermined input acceptance standard is applied to a contact detection unit. Hereinafter, such an electronic device is referred to as an “electronic device having a pressure load detection function”.